The Night The truth Was Set Free
by Lovetowrite.17
Summary: Damon must stay with Bonnie, when he breaks the rules. Why not stay with stefan you ask? would you want your insane vampire brother around the love of your life..didn't think so. Anyways Bonnie can take care of herself.


Okay i posted this story before but i didnt get to edit it, so i deleted it and then fixed it up :) So there shouldnt be to many mistakes in here. I hope you like it peace and love :D

The Night The Truth Was Set Free.

"Are you being serious!?" Bonnie shouted, fear and unbelieving plastered on her face.

"Come on Bonnie it wont be that bad…just let him stay at your house," Stefan pleaded

"Stefan why cant he stay with you?! he'll just try and suck me dry!" Bonnie still had that terrified look on her face.

"Trust me he wont try and bleed you, ill make sure of it, plus you already know why he cant stay with me, we'll fight like there's no tomorrow…and I don't want him around Elena," Stefan's eyes sobered

"Ugh! Fine ill let him stay at my house, but I'm only doing it because I'm protecting Elena, and because it feels like your eyes are melting into me…its very uncomfortable"

Stefan shifted when a apologetic grin on his face. So that was it, Damon Salvatore was going to be staying at Bonnie's house but for…how long?

"Stefan how long is Damon staying at my house? And what about my parents?" Her eyes were full of confusion.

"While I'm not really sure how long he's going to be there but I have influenced your parents to go on a vacation for awhile, if he hadn't messed with the rules we wouldn't have this problem," he said smoothly

"Alright, when is he coming over?"

"Tonight,"

Bonnie was in her room listening to music and doing her homework not able to hear anything. She frequently looked at the clock wondering when Damon would be coming, it was already 9:00 pm and Stefan had said that he should have been here at 8:00.

Suddenly she felt cool fingers drag down her bare thigh(she was wearing short shorts) a scream tickled out of her throat, as she whipped her head around and spotted Damon standing there.

"Damon!" She scream taking a deep breath.

"You freaking perv.." She murmured under her breath

"ha-ha, I'm not a perv I was just trying to get a scream out of you, it was quiet easy." There was a wide grin spread across his lips.

Bonnie sat up and pulled the earphones out of her ears and placed her ipod on the night table.

"Nice place you got here, so where am I sleeping?" The grin appeared again on his face.

"Ew, you pick neither the floor in my room or the guest room down the hall," As she said this she could she Damon's eyes drift to her bare legs and tank top that didn't cover much, she gave him a sour look and walked toward the closet and pulled on a sweater, she turned around and said to him

"Do you mind? I need to put on some less relieving shorts."

"What ever you wish, I don't mind reliving clothes thought" Damon wiggles his eyebrows, that evil grin still remained on his lips.

She rolled her eyes as she waited for him to look the other way, finally he did and she quickly put the middle length short on.

When Bonnie twisted toward Damon, he was just inches away from her face.

"So what time is bed time?" His fingers tailed lightly on her cheek.

"For me its 10:00 and for you…well I don't really give a damn what time you go to bed, for all I care you could leave and never come back." She answer, now she had the grin on her face as she pulled his hand away from her.

"Harsh, but I've head worse" He shrugged.

of Corse you have, I'd make a bet on it too.

She saw him smirk out of the corner of her eye he must have been reading her mind.

"Well if you'll excuse me I'm going to take a shower." Bonnie pushed Damon out of her way and started down the hall.

***

Damn she was hard to get at, she was smart and plus she was a witch so she could read my mind Damon thought, how was he going to get her to share some of the that wonderful red liquid that flowed through her delicate veins? He chamber down the stairs, trying to come up with a plan that was not to evil but just the right amount of evil. Right now Bonnie was in the shower probably, being cascade in warm water the tickled down her back, her crimson curls stretched out into long strands that flowed down to her shoulders, and her creamy white skin the colour of pure snow, her beautiful big brown eyes that would reach into the depth of his- what the HELL was wrong with him, thinking of human as if it was something to cherish, something that was precious but what they really were, were tiny no good weak creatures that could only be used to strengthen his abilities . He clenched his fists together and shook his head as if trying to shake of what he had just thought.

Damon entered the living space with nothing but the interest but to snoop through all of Bonnie's belongings. First he went over to the fire space where he saw a mantle of pictures, first of Mary? Was that Bonnie's sisters name? Next was a picture of Bonnie as a young child, a smile creased on his mouth, she looked just like that now, but with more… women features. He analyzed the picture more, he could see that she had no freckles on her face as her sister did, she had the brightest red hair it was like a blazing fire, her sister having brown. Her lips full and lustiest were rose pink. He placed the picture frame down and walked over to the coffee table it seemed that there was something that almost looked like a diary. He picked it up and stretched his vampire senses to see if Bonnie was in or out of the shower- she was still in. But why would she leave her diary out in the living room when anyone could just grab it and start reading Damon questioned. Maybe since it was just her and me in the house she thought that I wouldn't come across it. Well she was wrong about that. Damon slowly lifted the cover and looked at the page.

Dear Diary

Its Thursday night and its 8 00 pm and I'm waiting for a guest to arrive, well actually its Damon, I know its weird that I'm having a vampire at my house but I guess I don't really mind, I mean Damon.. Damon is very, very attractive even if he can be a little scary sometimes, I wouldn't mind having him hang out here, but as long as he doesn't try to drain me of my blood then it should be fine. I remember when Stefan and Damon first came to town, yeah I thought Stefan was hot but Damon, Damon I couldn't explain with words how drop dead gorgeous he is. Last night I had a dream, a very strange dream, it was about Damon and ..me; well I was at a school dance, the prom when all a sudden I see this man and he's in this black suit and the contrast against his skin was so beautiful, I couldn't believe what I saw. And then he started walking toward me with this innocent smile on his face and then I realized who it was-Damon- I was startled when he took my hand and wrapped his arm around my waist, he wasn't the only one dressed up, I was wearing a dazzling red dress that was very bright and my hair was extremely long all the way to my waist. We spun in circles and I stood just inched away from his perfect lips that I just wanted to touch with mine. Then we stopped and he grabbed my hand and pulled me out into the school yard, we walked all the way out to the forest edge and then we stopped. He pulled me close and stoked my face, gently like…like he actually wasn't going to hurt me.. And then my jaw dropped at the next words he said to me "I love you Bonnie" And we kissed, passion flowing through ever part of my body I couldn't stop the tingling feeling that told me to say something and with out thinking about it I said to him "I love you Damon" Then I woke.

Damon on the outside had confused and frustrated look on his gorgeous face but on the inside it almost felt like the stone that was holding his soul and heart locked away was breaking, it was breaking away he was feeling something he's never felt before in along time, something that made him feel like a new person, a person that could love another and that significant other could love him back.

Being pulled out of his fantasy world he looked up and spotted Bonnie coming down the stairs with her pyjamas bottoms on that said "kiss me" on them and a black tank top, her wet hair was on her back.

"How was your shower?" Damon asked, he felt like he was shining from the inside out.

"Relaxing, what were you doing while I was away?" She came and stood a foot away from him.

"I was just admiring your pictures," Damon smiled innocently

Bonnie smiled back, blushing as she looked away and then walked toward the kitchen, Damon strolled after her. She walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out a the cart in of milk, and poured it into a glass and then went into the cupboard and grabbed the pack of orea cookies, she walked over the table and began dipping the cookie in the milk with a look of peace on her face. Suddenly she looked up.

"Would you like some?" Bonnie laughed assuming that he would say no

"Actually yes I would." He answered grabbing himself a glass and pouring milk into it, he sat down beside Bonnie.

She was staring at him with curious eyes watching him as he dipped the cookie in the milk and put it into his mouth.

"Wow, I really didn't think vampires ate anything but blood." she smiled up at him flashing him her teeth

"Well there's a lot about me you don't know" He flashed his teeth as well but it wasn't a evil grin it was an actual true smile.

Damon watched as Bonnie dipped another cookie into the milk, her wet hair hung in her face, she looked so beautiful he thought. Damon smirked as he dipped his own cookie in the white liquid, he counted to 20 making sure the cookie was drenched as he flicked the additional milk at her face. He laughed as she blinked and then narrowed her eyes at him with a grin set on her perfect lips. Unexpectedly there was a tap at the door, Bonnie held her finger up to him as she stood up and amble toward the door. Damon stayed at the table listen intentantly to who it was at the behind the wood that Bonnie opened.

"MARY!, oh my god I haven't seen you in so long!" Bonnie hugged her older sister.

"Bonnie how are you?" Mary asked

"I'm good. Same as usually, dad isn't-"

She was cut off when she saw her older sisters mouth open in shock.

"Hello," Damon said flashing a brilliant smile at her.

"Hello…" she looked at Bonnie then at the man standing behind her.

"Oh, Mary this is my-"

"Boyfriend," Damon finished for her. Bonnie's mouth fell open as she heard this but she composed her features quickly.

"I'm Damon, you must be Mary," He held his hand out to her, Mary hesitantly then shook it swiftly.

Bonnie could tell that he was charming her.

"Well Bonnie I had no idea you were dating anyone…"

"Umm, yeah I didn't know either it stared very recently." Bonnie smiled elbowing Damon in the ribs.

"Well I just stopped by because I had to give you this."

"A necklace?" Bonnie questioned

"A very special necklace Grams said that it was important that you got it." Mary shrugged, her eyes flashing as if she knew that Damon was listening

" Here put it on your neck."

Bonnie turned around and her sister pulled the hair away from her neck and the necklace fell on her chest, Damon's eyes were on the dangling idem, the necklace was beautiful you could tell it was from long ago. When she turned around Mary gave her a hug.

"Cherish this necklace Bonnie, you know Grams and her supernatural mind." She whispered in her ear.

Bonnie nodded and then shut the door a puzzled look clouding her expression and mind.

Bonnie looked up at Damon and telepathically sent her massage to his mind what was that about? she walked up to him standing just inches away from his outstanding features. Since when are you my boyfriend? Damon smiled down at her and patted her head

"I was covering for you,"

"By saying that you're my boyfriend, when my dad come home what am I suppose to tell him? Mary will surely say something?!"

"All you have to do is call me up and I'll come for a visit and BLAM there they'll see your handsome boyfriend." Damon and Bonnie's faces seemed to be coming closer together as the fought for the reasonable explanation. Then suddenly the fighting stopped and they were both silent. Bonnie's big brown eyes were wider then usual and her lips almost seemed to be trembling, Damon could hear her heart beat quicken and her breathing become uneven. His eyes were searching hers not seeming to want to look away. Slowly very slowly Damon moved his hand up her back and into her hair and onto her neck, he was leaning in, and Bonnie didn't appear to be pushing away, she just stood perfectly still. Damon's hand trailed up to her cheek and he stroked it. Bonnie closed her eyes and took in a deep breath.

She could feel Damon's breath in her face, she could see him leaning closer and she could feel his hands on every part of her body. But the strange thing was that she didn't want to push him away, she wanted to embrace it, to breath him in and feel every part of her body touch his. Then she felt his perfect lips gently touch hers, there was barely any pressure, and then something wild was released from inside Bonnie and she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips a little firmer then before.

Damon couldn't believe what was happening, Bonnie had wrapped her arms around him and applied more pressure to his lips. He kissed her again but still it was timid and light, and then bonnie spread his lips part, kissing his lips repeatedly he kissed her too, not wanting to stop at these small gestures. She pulled away gasping for air, as did Damon, but they didn't stop there. He had really started to add to the kissing making Bonnie's body become hot, but she didn't stop either. There lips were connected and they didn't want to let go of each other. Damon had started backing up, and steamily pushed Bonnie against the wall.

Bonnie kissed him again and then pulled away, her breath seemed to have disappeared she was breathing rather hard. Damon's lips trailer down her cheek, jaw, and then her neck. His lips stopped there and so did Bonnie's breathing. Don't be afraid, Damon breathed against her neck, I wont bite you. Bonnie let out her breath and pulled Damon's face up to hers. They stared into each others eyes and then she, kissed his neck. Then unexpectedly she bit it, but didn't pierce the skin. Is this how you do it? You seduce your prey and then bite? Bonnie asked as she placed her fingers on his neck. Bonnie I don't want to hurt you. 

What does it feel like? Sucking the life out of a person?. 

You tell me. 

Damon dragged a finger nail across his neck, the blood slowly poured over, and Bonnie stood there staring at it.

"You said you wanted to know what it felt like sucking blood out of a person" Damon whispered, pushing Bonnie's head down.

Her lips touched the blood and then, she wrapped her mouth around the wound and began to suck. Damon could feel his blood being extracted, but the thing was that it felt wonderful, he rolled his head back letting the little red head take his blood. Seconds later she pulled away, her eyes were wide and fascinated, probably not believing what she just did. She let her head fall back on the wall as Damon, felt his neck, when he looked at his fingers he could see his red blood on them and then licked it. She was staring at him as he did this, he leaned closer and licked her lips. "You're a messy eater, there was blood all over your mouth." he whispered against her lips

Suddenly Damon felt Bonnie's body go limp and he caught her just before she hit the floor. He picked her up and with inhuman speed raced up the stairs to her room. He placed her on the bed and then stared down at her. The thing that scared him most was that he really did not want to suck her blood, he wanted to sit with her and cuddle and kiss but not suck her blood. This shocked him, he never thought that once in his life he wouldn't crave blood, and especially Bonnie's who was a witch, with blood that was full of power. He leaned down and kissed her still lips.

"Bonnie, Bonnie wake up."

Bonnie moved her head from side to side and mumbled some nonsense.

"Bonnie come on,"

Bonnie let out a deep breath and sat bolt straight up

That was the strangest dream ever, Damon was in my house and I was kissing him and drinking his blood!

Well bonnie, that wasn't really a dream.

Bonnie screamed and looked toward Damon

"Ugh! Damon what did your blood do to me?!" She was up on her knees, right in front of his face

"Nothing its just that there's to much blood in your system," He answered with an innocent look on his face

"While then hear." Bonnie pulled her shirt down so that it was relieving her neck and shoulder

Damon's eyes were wide, he tried to push Bonnie away.

"No bonnie, I'm not doing that, it will go away, when you sleep it off."

"Damon… please", she stroked his cheek and she could feel him shiver.

He gulped and backed off the bed, Bonnie grabbed his hand and kissed it.

She gradually kissed up his arm and onto his neck and then his cheek, her fingers tangled in his hair and she kissed him on the lips. First like before still slow and careful then she placed her other hand on his neck and pulled him closer. She pulled him closer and closer, he was climbing back onto the bed. Bonnie's lips didn't move from Damon's once, her fingers were rough in his hair but he didn't care, he could feel the heat in his body rising to the top it was going to explode. With out awareness Damon pulled way and pushed Bonnie roughly down, her head bouncing of the pillow. His eye were glowing a grey instead of there usual black, he wrapped his lips around hers again and kissed her wildly, her arms reached up to go around his neck but Damon grabbed her wrist and chained them to the pillow her head was on with his iron grip. Bonnie felt a flash of pure excitement, we were getting somewhere she thought. His lips were still on her when he let her wrist go. Bonnie's fingers trailed down his chest, she went back up to the top of his buttoned up shirt and undid the top button, then the next and the next. Finally she had undid all of them. She ran her fingers down his flawless chest, she could feel his body shake. Damon pulled away and looked Bonnie straight in the eyes.

What are we doing? A vampire and a human, a vampire who doesn't deserve someone like you, your so much better. 

Damon's eyes were full of sadness, Bonnie looked into his gorgeous eyes and she knew that they were right for each other, even though he was a blood sucking creature, it didn't mean that they couldn't get along in peace. He was just like a human, we survive by killing animals, its just there way of life.

Well I'm not exactly human am I ? I'm a witch…that right now can feel something between us that is very powerful. 

The rim of Bonnie's eyes was wet, a tear slowly rolled down her cheek, Damon kissed it away. Bonnie,… I don't know what to do, I don't want to hurt you and if we go any further I wont be able to hold back the resist to bite, and I don't want that. 

Bonnie pulled Damon close to her and pushed her lips to his, she could feel him trying to break free without hurting her, but she wasn't going to let go, her lips were like they were glued to his.

Bonnie I cant, ….please.

That when Bonnie saw it, the fear, she could feel it with her power it was an energy that could not be ignored. He didn't want to hurt her, he wanted her forever, he wanted to care for her and cherish her every movement. He…loves you. Bonnie was in shock at these words, Damon had just said "Bonnie, I-I love you" he whispered against her lips when she had pulled away in astonishment.

"I was going to tell you in words, but you went ahead and read my mind, you spoiled the moment missy," his brilliant smile lit up his face and Bonnie could feel her own lips curve up. They sat there just looking at each other, with Damon lying lightly on Bonnie's body, and her stroking his face. And then she said something without thinking.

"Damon, I love you"

Very wildly Damon kissed not letting Bonnie breath but she didn't care she was mad that her breathing was getting in her way of her pleasure. Suddenly Damon's hand went around her back and up her shirt, Bonnie jolted at his cool fingers, both his hands went under the thin fabric. Slowly the shirt was starting to rise as Damon's hands slid higher and higher. He lifted the top off her head and Bonnie laid there self-conscience of her appearance. His hands trailed down her bare skin, he kissed down her stomach and then back up. She took his shirt off and he looked down at her as she raised her head and kissed his chest, she put her hand over his heart, she could feel it beating-wildly- just like hers.

Are you nervous? he asked,

Yes I've never done this before. Bonnie answered

"But first I want you to do something."

Bonnie dragged Damon's head down to her neck, her pulse was beating quick so the little blue vain was ready to be seen. Damon tried to pull away but Bonnie knew that he was just about crying inside for her blood.

"Just do it Damon." And she kissed his neck.

Finally she felt the small pinch of his fangs entering her neck and then just pure joy.

Damon was unsure what he was doing, all he knew was that he was drinking blood that tasted like heaven but he knew that he wasn't really craving this blood, because he was in love with this person and he wanted to be with her and not suck her blood. He pulled away and closed his eyes, he could feel Bonnie's presence beside him, but he could hear his breathing was rough, it had took a lot of power to pull away, but he did it. He looked up and saw Bonnie's eyes shining with joy.

"Damon? Are you alright?" she leaned forward and put a hand on his cheek.

"I'm fine, how are you?" he looked up into her eyes. She laughed

"I'm fine! It was thrilling"

Damon blinked in surprise and then he smiled at her. She liked my teeth in her?

No, its not the fact that your teeth are in my neck its that when you were doing it your lips were gentle and smooth and your hands glided up and down my neck and back like you were trying to keep me calm. 

I-I was? I didn't even notice. Damon felt Bonnie's lips at his ear,

"Yes they were." She whispered and kissed his neck, a shiver went through him.

He took her face in his hands and leaned forward, slowly, she eagerly tried to meant his lips but he held her face back not letting her move, she giggled and he leaned closer finally his lips closed over hers

"What do we do now?" he breathed.

"There's only one thing left to do." she moaned against his lips.

Damon was still shirtless and so was Bonnie with only her tiny bra on, Damon kissed her, he could hear her heart beat it seemed to be fluttering, like she was excited and scared at the same time. She was kissing him, trying not to show that she was scared but Damon saw through it and pulled away.

"Please don't go, don't leave me." Her voice was so soft and sad, he couldn't leave her now. He moaned and laughed at the same time and he brought his lips roughly down on her once again.

Then everything was light with love and joy because they were folded in each others love, and that's when both Damon and Bonne knew that they were truly meant for one other, and nothing was going to change that not even the fact that he was vampire and she was witch, they would fight for there love. 3

The End***

I hope you enjoyed! this was my first story that i ever wrote and it was alot of fun to write :) well leave a comment, nothing mean.


End file.
